This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Stepping devices are used for a variety of purposes inside and outside of the home. The stepping device provides extended height to a user to reach otherwise unattainable items. For example, step stools are often used to enable a child to reach a lavatory or a sink, foldable ladders are often used to reach high shelves, and pet steps are used to enable an animal to reach typical household furniture (e.g. couches and beds).
As most stepping devices are of a fixed height, a user must often purchase multiple devices to support different height requirements. Alternatively, a user may purchase a height adjustable stepping device. Among other limitations, the known height adjustable stepping devices, however, are heavy, expensive, and not easily mobile from room-to-room.